La Tour
La Tour 'était l'endroit où vivaient les Gardiens et le quartier général de l'Avant-Garde. Histoire La Tour est localisée sur le Mur extérieur qui protège la Cité. Au plus haut de sa puissance, la Cité avait huit Tours similaires. Aujourd'hui il ne reste que celle-là. Une autre Tour a été recyclée en arène de l’Épreuve (Chute de l'étendard); les six dernières ont été détruites pendant les siècles de conflits avec les Éliksni.Bungie, Destiny : Les Seigneurs de Fer, Mission : Un symbole d'honneur Lorsque la Légion rouge attaqua la Cité, la Tour fût leur première cible. Les Gardiens et les Vestes rouges retinrent les Cabals le temps d'évacuer les civils. Privés de leur Lumière, les Gardiens ne purent empêcher la destruction de la Tour, le quartier général de l'Avant-Garde fut relocalisé au Domaine. Personnages et services présents à la Tour Place de la Tour * Banshee-44, Armurier * Kadi 55-30, Commis des postes * Maitre Rahol, Cryptarque * Tess Everis, Everversum * Xander 99-40, Préposé aux contrats * Les Coffres des Gardiens Hall des Gardiens * Arcite 99-40, Brigadier de l’Épreuve * Cayde-6, Avant-Garde des Chasseurs * Commandant Zavala, Avant-Garde des Titans * Ikora Rey, Avant-Garde des Arcanistes * Lord Shaxx, Responsable de l'Épreuve * Eris Morn, le Fléau de Cropta Nord de la Tour * Eva Levante * Intendant Hideo, Émissaire de la Nouvelle Monarchie * Le Guide Le Hangar * Amanda Holliday, Responsable de la flotte * Arac'h Jalaal, Émissaire de l'Astre Mort * Roni 55-30, Brigadière de l'Avant-Garde * Lakshmi-2, Émissaire du Culte de la Guerre Future * Juke-BoxRajouté avec le patch 1.1.2 Promenade du Voyageur * Seigneur Saladin, Responsable de la Bannière de Fer * Pétra Venj, Responsable de l'Ire de la Reine Quartier alimentaire Autre * Xûr, Agent des Neuf Annonces publiques De Zavala * Message de Zavala pour l'escouade 'Solution expéditive'. Vous avez été réaffectés. Présentez-vous au Mur. Terminé. * Message de Zavala pour l'escouade 'Regard rouge'. Présentez-vous au rapport pour réaffectation. Terminé. * Message de Zavala pour l'escouade Or-8. Votre mission a été annulée. Présentez-vous au rapport. Terminé. * ''"'Zavala:Fireteam "Bad News for the Bad Guys" report in immediately, Zavala out."'' 9 * "'''Zavala':Will Fireteam.... (sigh) Will Fireteam 'The Bad Guys don't care what we call ourselves' please report to the Vanguard immediately."10 * ''"'Zavala':Guardians, having a Ghost is no excuse for recreational Tower jumping!" De Cayde-6 * Ici Cayde-6. J'offre une récompense contre toute information sur la Chasseuse Anna Law. Vue pour la dernière fois dans la zone irradiée de Manhattan. * "'''Cayde-6':Hello, this is Cayde-6 of the Vanguard. I realize this is an abuse of the Tower P.A., but whoever took my sparrow, I will find you. And you'll wear a sign that says you stole... Nevermind, nevermind! It's right here."7 * ''"'Cayde-6':This is Cayde-6 of the Vanguard, High Alert To '' All Guardians, I need you to stay clear of the Ishtar for the next couple of days. That's Ishtar, stay clear." * ''"'Cayde-6':Cayde-6 exporting for Executor Hideo. You Know What You Did! Watch Yourself!" * "'''Cayde-6':Cayde-6 here, We have a Hunter Team at Ishtar not reporting in, I need Volunteers!"'' * "'''Cayde-6': This is Cayde-6 of the Vanguard, I have a Hunter missing in South Africa and I need him."'' D'Ikora Rey * Ici Ikora Rey. L'Arcaniste a qui j'ai prêté le PicatrixLe Picatrix est le nom latin d'un traité de magie et d'hermétisme médiéval. est prié de le retourner. Immédiatement. * Escouade Or-8 ? Ici Ikora. Ne vous fiez pas aux voix de vos radios.En anglais, il s'agit de la "Fireteam Bouley" (erreur de traduction ou de transciption). * "'''Ikora Rey':This is Ikora Rey. The South Tower is off limits, because we are still cleaning up last night's... event."'' De Maitre Rahol * Ici Maitre Rahol. L'apprenti Asoka est prié de revenir aux Archives immédiatement : la nanotechnologie utilisée pour façonner les objets que vous transportez s'est avérée instable. * "'''Master Rahool':We are Please to invite all Tower inhabitants to this evening's lecture Archaeology & You: Why the Past Can Kill You."'' * "'''Master Rahool': This is Master Rahool, Apprentice Desalnus please return to the Archives at once, your engrams are melting the table!"'' * "'''Master Rahool': Guardians, We are please to invite you to Mistress (distorted) lecture in the Atlantic Hall. Hunter, Warlock,Titan:The Triacrchy of Incompatibles."'' * "'''Master Rahool':We are pleased to invite all tower inhabitants to this evening's lecture. A Cryptarchy Divided:The Clear Superiority of the City."'' * "'''Master Rahool':This is Master Rahool, Apprentice Ledley please return to the Archives at once,the fleeces is attempting to eat a bookshelf."'' De Tess Everis * Everversum, exprimez-vous ! * Everversum est ouvert ! Tour de contrôle * "'''Flight Controller':Flight Controller 5530, signing off. I quit."'' Autres * Attention Gardiens, si les Déchus refusent de se rendre, employez la force ! * Veuillez noter que le service est actuellement perturbé. * En raison de perturbations récentes, nous essayons de réparer les communications. * Par ordre de l'Avant-Garde, tous les messages sont analysés à la recherche du mot-clé "Oryx". * "'''Announcer':The Amusement Fair is for Recreational use Only."'' * "'''Announcer': I Love Ponies."'' * "'''Announcer': There's a ball somewhere around here."'' * "'''Announcer':Future Wa Cult'' would like to remind everyone that they are not a cult for saying "They are a military minded collective preparing for the wars of tomorrow, so that we will survive today." * "'''Announcer':Blam!"'' * "'''Announcer':It's a thing."'' * "'''Announcer':Leaned on any Railways lately?"'' * "'''Announcer':Have you been to the Bittery Zone?"'' * "'''Announcer':Personal Message from Minister Starline. Please return to Military District, we can't find it, we need it."'' * "'''Announcer':It's on your Head."'' * "'''Announcer':Advertisement: Selfish will be woken up by water and look so alive. Not recommended for age under 3."'' * "'''Announcer':That is not a thing."'' * "'''Announcer':Inbound Kestral, scans show you have 3 live Cabal on-board. Confirm they are restrained....... Confirm.......CONFIRM........ Lost Contact." * ''"'Announcer':Attention! For the Truth, The Whole Truth and Nothing But The Truth, please visit '''Bungie.net"' * ''"'Announcer':Attention! Be on the lookout for a Guardian in a Guerrilla costume. Approach with Caution." * "'''Announcer':Attention Guardians, attacks on Titans have increased. Please stay in a fireteam to remain safe."'' * "'''Announcer':Dead Orbit would like to remind everyone that their pessimistic name does not prevent an optimistic outcome....if we survive."5 * ''"'Announcer':Error. Bungie.net, satisfying your mom since 1991! Error."6 * "'''Announcer':Robots are not target practice, Guardians."'' * "'''Announcer':Warning: unauthorized use of a Fist of Havoc reported in the shuttle bay."'' * "'''Anouncer':You are a great Guardian, and your mom is a classy lady."'' * "'''Announcer':Taco says no."8 * ''"'Announcer':Advisory: Blame Stosh" * "'''Announcer':All Titans interested in Commander Zavala’s crochet course should speak with a Frame for details.”'' * "'''Anouncer':Guardian Alert: Fallen are the enemy."'' * "'''Announcer':Recalling bounty on Hive Temple at Ishtar, anticipated probability of success: unacceptable."11 * ''"'Announcer':Despite rumors, Oryx is not moving on the City. I repeat, We are in No Danger." * "'''Announcer':Canceling Bounty 3246, anticipated casualties unacceptable."'' Théories et faits marquants * Il y a un ballon de football sur la place de la Tour. Il y a une grosse boule violette à coté du Préposé aux contrats et deux sur la promenade du Voyageur. * Sur la passerelle au dessus du kiosque du commis des postes et d'Everversum, il y a l'interrupteur qui permet d'activer brièvement le gros ventilateur du kiosque. Ce ventilateur est suffisamment puissant pour soulever un Gardien dans les airs. * Lorsqu'il arrive à la Tour, un Gardien peut courir au Hangar pour voir son Vaisseau atterrir. * La machine gyroscopique à côté du Guide s'appelle le Vitalis. Galerie La Tour de nuit.jpg|La Tour de nuit Carte de la Tour.jpg|Carte de la Tour Panorama 360° Tour.jpg|Vue panoramique à 360° depuis le Belvédère 800px-Guardian_Sitting_at_the_Tower.jpg|Un Gardien assi au Belvédère Destiny-Vue-de-la-Tour.jpg|Le Voyageur vu depuis le Belvédère Place de la Tour.jpg|La Place de la Tour Hall des Gardiens.jpg|Le Hall des Gardiens Sculpture.jpg|La Sculpture dans le Hall des Gardiens Boutique d'Eva.jpeg|La boutique d'Eva Levante au Nord de la Tour Vitalis.jpg|Le Vitalis du Guide au Nord de la Tour 800px-Tower_North_Food_District_Homecoming.jpg|Le quartier alimentaire au Nord de la Tour Promenade.jpg|La promenade du Voyageur Vue arrière.png|Panorama depuis la promenade du Voyageur Hangar.jpg|Le Hangar Hangar 2.jpg|Piste d'atterrissage et de décollage des Vaisseaux au Hangar Références Catégorie:Terre Catégorie:Lieux Catégorie:Espaces sociaux Catégorie:La Cité Catégorie:La Tour